Eternal Flame
by Jyira Keller
Summary: Due to a bad experience Chastity is afraid of love and life. She hides herself away. She doesn't want to be hurt again. The discovery of her soulmate makes her think differently. Because of Night World, Chastity knows her love is a forbidden one. Is it en
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all night world ideas, characters and concepts belong to LJ Smith. The characters of Chastity Harman-Redfern, Calista Arlin, Therina Blackthorn, Seth Dawson and anyone else unrecognised belong to me. Please ask me if you wish to use them.  
Summary: Due to a bad experience Chastity is afraid of love and life. She hides herself away. She doesn't want to be hurt again. The discovery of her soulmate makes her think differently. But now belonging to Night World, Chastity knows her love is a forbidden one. But is it enough to make her give up everything - including maybe her life?   
Warnings: Tear jerker.  
  
Part 1   
  
It hurt like a physical pain, still after all these years. She still couldn't believe it. Made worse for Chastity by the time of the year, Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. Everyone at school was excited about the big sloppy dance. It took all of her self-control not to break down in front of the entire student body. She wasn't at all popular, and students seeing her cry would just make it all worse.   
  
She sat at home on her window seat, watching the clouds and the rain. Something about rain had always fascinated her, she never really knew what. She could sit there watching it fall for hours on end, with no idea what was going on around her.   
  
Sometimes, depending on the angle of light, the raindrops sparkled like crystals. And if there was a sun shower, then there'd be a rainbow. Chastity sighed, knowing she was still a helpless romantic. She dreamed all the time, but would never even consider the possibility of falling in love. Not again. Not after...she shuddered, trying to focus her thoughts on happy things like rainbows. Happiness...what was that? How did that feel? Was there a time when she had ever been truly happy?  
  
Once...there had been a time...but...but that had all turned out to be a lie, in the end. Did that really count?   
  
"Cheer up!" her friend Calista ordered. Calista was the only person who spoke to her. She knew something was the matter with Chastity, but Chastity never spoke of what had happened. She didn't know if Calista was one of...her kind.   
  
She'd never heard of the Arlin family. She wasn't sure what the name meant. The only important families that had been forced into her mind were Harman and Redfern.   
  
"So you didn't get a date for the dance, big deal. You can still go, maybe you'll meet someone there," Calista went on.   
  
Chastity's head fell forward against the glass of the windowpane. Thoughts of rainbows had made her think of his eyes. They had been rainbow-like, they'd been fascinating, the way they'd changed colour, one moment they were blue, then violet, then green, then yellow. It had been the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.   
Memories of him surged around her, how he'd changed her life, so dramatically. She thought of nothing but him, he invaded her thoughts, her life, every thing she did, she said, she always thought how he would react, what he would think of her. He had been the most important thing in her life...  
  
And then...then...  
  
She cut the thought abruptly, feeling the tears starting to course down her cheeks. She felt the window seat cushion sink as something else sat on it, and allowed herself to cry on Calista's shoulder.   
  
"Chastity what's *wrong?* What happened to you? Tell me," she insisted.   
  
Chastity took several deep breaths, pulling herself together, and shook her head, her gold locks falling around her shoulders. She reached for a tissue and dabbed her violet eyes dry.   
  
Calista sighed and stood up "I give up," she said, shaking her head. "I really so. I dispair with you. I try to be nice, and you just won't talk. You shut everyone out. You're keeping so much bottled up inside, it's going to drive you insane. Maybe if you lightened up a little you might have something called a life and something called fun." She grabbed her purse and stormed off, dark hair flying.   
  
Chastity sighed, watching her go. Maybe she should talk. But...but there were rules...laws against it. Laws that were punishable by death, if Calista wasn't one of her kind. She didn't want to responsible for her only friend's death. Or her own either. But right now, death seemed like the easy way out. She'd been living with this agony for over a century...   
  
But what had happened was over. It was *over.* He was probably long dead by now. Well, maybe not. Vampires don't die. But he'd most likely forgotten all about her.   
  
She stood up. Why should she let this ruin her life? She could still make the most of what she had now. That was why she'd come to high school, so she could fit in, be normal, have fun again. It was only herself that was keeping her from fulfilling that dream.  
  
She may be a made vampire, but she still looked like the eighteen year old she'd been when it happened. She was pretty, with her pale gold hair, and violet eyes. Before it had happened she'd been a witch. She still had all her powers, combined with those of the vampire too. Maybe she needed to find another vampire to wipe the memories for her. Why hadn't she thought of that?  
  
There must be other Night People around. This was Vegas, after all. Right. Decision made. She would start living her life, and not think about the pain anymore.   
  
But a feeling was still rumbling deep inside her. A premonition. And not a good one.   
  
* * *  
  
  
Chastity glanced over at the clock hanging on her bedroom wall. Half ten. Still early for downtown Vegas. Yes. She would go out and have a good time. She knew of several Night World clubs, one called the Black Dahlia for witches, one called the Black Iris for lamia, and one called the Black Rose for shapeshifters and made vampires. It didn't matter which one you went to, providing you were a Night Person. She was a mixture. She could settle in with the vampires or the witches.   
  
But...vampires were dangerous. Her own past had taught her that. But...not all vampires had to be like the one who'd tormented her. Some of the were hot, even she had to admit that. Witches could be cool too...   
  
Black Iris it was then. The best people went to the Black Iris. She might even meet someone there. Someone cool, romantic, sexy...  
  
No. No. Chastity shook her head abruptly, refusing to follow the thought up. No. She wasn't ready. Not yet. Just go out and have a good time. That would be enough for tonight.   
  
She took a shower and dressed in a glittery dark purple top, black leather pants and high heels. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her pale gold hair fell loose around her shoulders, shimmery and curling slightly. Her violet eyes sparkled. Her pale skin was flushed with a faint glow of anticipation of excitement. Her lips were beautifully sculpted, dark and inviting. Okay. She looked good. She knew she looked good. She was ready.   
  
She grabbed her wallet and keys and left.   
  
People bustled about everywhere. Chastity smiled, mixing in with the flow of regulars and tourists admiring the weird hotels and scenery. The amount of happy couples there seemed to be disturbed her a little, as if everyone was in love and happy but her.   
  
She made her way inside the Black Iris club. It was busy, people were everywhere. Lights danced, music throbbed, shadows twisted and twirled. Eyes reflected the light back at her, and she could see glimpses of sharp teeth. The atmosphere was disturbing.  
  
Bad idea, bad idea, she thought. I have to get out of here.  
  
She turned to go, the music was making her head throb, and the amount of scary looking people frightened her. There were so many people there...and she didn't know a single one of them.   
  
She shoved through the crowd, trying to make her way out. Something happened. She didn't know how to describe it. She bumped into someone...and sparks seemed to shoot from the skin to skin contact when her hand brushed against his.   
  
That was what it felt like. As if she'd been electrocuted and all her circuits had been fried from a single touch. Her head was almost exploding within...  
  
She opened her eyes and the room had turned vaguely pink. I found myself looking into blue eyes and a very handsome face. He seemed just as fascinated with me.  
  
Oh no. No. This couldn't be what she thought it was...  
  
The guy was studying her, looking as surprised as she felt. He reached his hand out to touch her, as if to touch a pane of glass. Chastity's own hand moved forward to touch his, her fingers splayed out like a starfish...   
  
"Chastity!"  
  
She turned to see Calista waving frantically at her from a table where she sat with three other people. She turned back to the guy to ask him his name...but he was gone.   
  
She stood there, feeling like a lost kitten. Her...that had been her soulmate. The one person meant for her. The one who would understand her like no one else. She had lost him. She didn't even know his name...  
  
Calista had left her seat and was now pulling Chastity towards the group she was with. So. Calista was a Night Person after all. "What are you?" she asked.   
  
"A witch," Calista said cheerfully. "My family's name means Arm of Lightning. It's nearly as old as the Harmans." She sounded quite proud.   
  
The other people at Calista's table were two girls and a guy. They shifted seats to find room for Chastity. Neither were familiar to her. The guy had ash-blond hair and eyes that shifted colour. A Redfern. He smiled a lazy, predatory smile. "Hi," he said. His voice was low and seductive. "I'm Ash."  
  
"Chastity Harman-Redfern," she muttered, letting him take her hand and kiss it.   
  
The girl on the right of Ash rolled smoke-coloured eyes. "Knock it off, Ash," she said. She was strikingly beautiful, raven hair cascading down her back and a figure that could stop traffic on the freeway.  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm just being friendly," Ash said, pretending to be hurt. Chastity didn't say anything. Her eyes were still scanning the crowd for the guy she'd briefly encountered her soulmate connection with. The image of his face and blue eyes were imprinted in her mind and would be forever.   
  
"Who are you looking for?" the dark girl asked, elegant nails swirling the straw in her cocktail.   
  
"Nobody," Chastity lied, feeling disappointment coursing around inside her.   
  
The other girl beside her was smaller with red hair and green eyes. "Are you new in town?" she asked.   
  
"No, I've been here a while. I'm just not very sociable." Why bother lying? It seemed pointless.   
  
"That's Therina and the other's Blaise," Calista muttered. "Blaise is a Harman and Therina's a Blackthorn. Ash is a Redfern."  
  
Chastity just nodded. What was the matter with her? It had just been a bump. It wasn't necessarily the soulmate connection. And yet, he was all she could think about. The sparks...the lightning inside her head...that was all traits of the soulmate connection. Who was she trying to fool here?  
  
She had just found the love of her life...and lost him at the same time.   
  
All that mattered to her was she had to find him again. She just had to. Or she'd go crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
The image of the blonde girl was branded into his mind forever. The image of that pretty face with it's pale gold hair, stunning violet eyes, would remain in Seth's memory for the rest of his life.  
  
He hurried out the club, not wanting to be a part of it. The girl who'd brought him there, whose name he'd forgotten, had already disappeared off with her friends. The atmosphere of the club, dark shadows, pounding, throbbing music, flashing strobe lighting, was not to his taste at all.   
  
The people there were...different. He wasn't exactly sure how, but...  
  
Once outside, he felt a bit better, but still unsure. Seth turned, glancing back at the club.  
  
That girl....the thing that had sparked between them. He had thought it was a trick of the lighting, something brought on by his panic.  
  
But now...he remembered it clearly, the white light starting to grow...something had been about to happen...something...big.   
  
Who was she?  
  
He didn't know, but was determined to find out.  
  
* * *  



	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
It made sense for him to begin his search at school. Seth's eyes roved over the students crowding the hallways, looking for any sign of the pretty girl who had bumped into him at the club the other night.  
  
He didn't even know her name, the vision of her pretty face and sparkling violet eyes had remained in his mind ever since he'd left. He'd been able to think of nothing else but her, and finding her was something to give meaning to his days and nights.  
  
He started to move into the mainstream of students heading to class, so distracted he didn't even see her until she was walking almost right in front of him.  
  
Her head of pale blonde hair stood out amongst the regular students. He reached out to touch her, trying to get her attention...  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
Seth blinked, glancing around to see his friend Therina Blackthorn standing next to him. She looked rather annoyed. "I called out three times and you walked right by looking like a zombie. What's up?"  
  
He looked back at the girl, who was going into a classroom. He noticed Therina looking too. "Do you know who she is?" he asked.  
  
Therina frowned. "Her name's Chastity Harman-Redfern. Why?"  
  
Chastity. A beautiful name. A beautiful girl. He shook his head, not knowing how to answer Therina. He didn't know why he was suddenly so obsessed with finding her, talking to her. He just had to. Had to.  
  
* * *  
  
Chastity had felt eyes on her all day. She wasn't used to the feeling. It was eerie. People normally ignored her, and that was fine with her. All day her mind had been fixed on that one brief, shining moment in the club, the touch, the flash of silver sparks, the discovery of a soulmate.  
  
It should have been the happiest moment of her life. But of course, she didn't know what he looked like. She hadn't even seen his face, all she remembered was a flash of silvery-blue eyes.   
  
It was as if she were trapped in some sort of private hell where she would never know happiness. She didn't know how much longer she could stand the dispair.   
  
Calista watched her friend from a distance as she walked down the hall, trying to catch up. Chastity had been out of it all day, she'd wandered around like their was a storm cloud over her head.   
  
Calista finally caught up with her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Please tell me. If you don't talk soon you're going to explode."  
  
Chastity hadn't even realised that Calista was following her. She had always been worried about talking, partly because she was afraid she'd start crying and never stop, secondly because she wasn't sure Calista knew about the Night World.   
  
But Calista was right. She was keeping so much in side her. She needed to talk to someone. Maybe Calista could even help her figure out what was going on.   
  
"All right," she said, sniffing. She glanced around the hall of students, not wanting to be overheard. "But not here."  
  
"Let's go to the Black Orchid." Calista seemed pleased that she'd finally gotten Chastity to talk. Chastity let her friend lead her outside.  
  
The day was typically Las Vegas bright, the sun was shining brightly, lighting up the desert area. People and tourists were bustling about. It was never quiet in Vegas. Where ever you looked there always seemed to be people.  
  
The Black Orchid was a Night World coffee house near the Harman store. Since the death of Grandma Harman, the store had been closed down. It saddened Calista. It had been one of her favourite places. But there was a sign on the door that said Under New Management, so maybe someone would open it up again.   
  
Refreshingly cool air conditioning hit as they entered the coffee house. It was fairly dim inside, but that was okay with Chastity. She didn't really mind. She and Calista both ordered coffees and headed to an obscure table near the back.  
  
"Now tell me what's going on," Calista said.  
  
Chastity sighed and looked away. She had never spoken to anyone about this before. She didn't even know how to start. May as well start right at the beginning.  
  
"I was born two hundred years ago, I lived in a Night World enclave." She shuddered as the memories started emerging. She had buried all the memories, not wanting to think about them, but as she was starting to talk, they started springing up again. "It was horrible," she whispered. "Women were merely slaves. We did what we were told or we were tortured, punished, whatever the hell the bastard men wanted to do to us. I was a Harman witch, so I was treated a little better. But friends of mine weren't. I would see them around, black and blue, for not doing what they were asked right away."  
  
She could feel tears beading in her eyes as she thought of those friends, all dead now, probably. "I longed for a more interesting life. I wanted to see what the human world was like. It was forbidden to have any contact with Outside, but I didn't care." She remembered how she had lain awake at night, dreaming of what the human world was like, about the people. Anything had to be better than the enclave.   
  
"And then one day, *he* came. "Amadeo." The memory was so bitter, and yet so sweet at the same time. He had been so beautiful. Dressed so fine, so elegant, that raven hair, almost to his waste, so soft to touch. His lips on hers, his kisses to her neck, the thrill of forbidden pleasure letting him taste her. The shiver of pleasure of his tongue sweeping across her nipples, the heat and fire of him inside her...  
  
  
  
"He was a Redfern, and drop dad gorgeous. All the girls thought he was wonderful. He must have been over a hundred. The Mistress of the Manor was in love with him, but the Master hated his guts. He wanted to be rid of Amadeo as fast as possible. He told him that Amadeo could pick a companion, a mate, from one of his girls - not The Mistress - and take her away from here." She smiled dreamily, remembering how he had come to talk to each of them, discovering what they were like, who would be better suited for him.   
  
"He must have travelled all over the world, I forget how old he was, but he would ell us wonderful stories about the places he'd been, he would have everyone's attention on him for hours, and he would never bore us."  
  
She remembered the tension among the girls whenever he was gone, as they all did whatever they could do to make him pick them, anything for the chance of escape. She had been no different. She had done things she would never dream of ordinary doing.   
  
"I'm guessing that 'Amadeo' has some sort of special meaning," Calista said dryly. She didn't seem too impressed by him.   
  
Chastity laughed harshly. "It means 'Beloved of God,'" she answered. "He was more like Satan in flesh." The last sentence was a lie. He had been the love of her life four two centuries. She had thought of nothing but him. He had been all she knew.   
  
"Anyway," she said. "The night came when he had to make his choice. I don't know what they were thinking, he and the Master, but there was a huge party, a ball, and everyone was all dressed in their best, Amadeo was going from girl to girl, flirting for all he was worth. During that night, he seemed to focus most of his attentions on me. I remembered being so flattered. He whispered into my ear, telling me he wanted me to come away with him."  
  
She shook her head, her gold hair falling into her eyes. "I was so happy. He'd chosen he. Me, of all the girls he could have had, he picked me. I felt like jumping and screaming with joy." Joy...happiness...it had been so long since she'd experienced such emotions.   
  
"He took me back to my quarters, did a good job of seducing me. We made love. He changed me. His blood must have been so powerful, normally a vampiric change takes about a week, with me, it took one night."  
  
A night that had been the beginning and end of everything.   
  
"In the early hours of the morning, we left. He took me back to his own house, somewhere in another part of the country. For several years, he treated me like royalty. He gave me everything I could ever want." She shook her head again, feeling tears starting to spill. "But he left me. About twenty years later he met someone else, another girl, a pure Redfern not tainted by witch blood." Her tone was bitter. "I was left all alone, with nothing. I didn't know what to do. I ended up hiding in Daybreak."  
  
She sat there in silence for several minutes. She had learned in that time, that Amadeo had taken another girl from the manor house, Therina something or other. She kept telling herself it wasn't the same girl that had been in the club the night before.   
  
The girl had not been happy about having to share, she had tried to hunt Chastity down, but Daybreak had hidden her.   
  
"But over the years, Thierry thought I was becoming too isolated. He said I needed to be with people, not so cut-off, so he arranged for me to have somewhere to live here, and for me to start school, and well..." She trailed off.   
  
Calista was just sitting there in a stunned silence. She didn't know what she could possibly say. Something like "It'll be okay now" or "I'm sorry" would seem so meaningless. No wonder Chastity was so sad all the time.   
  
"What happened in that club last night?" she asked, remembering how Chastity had been looking around all night, as if she were missing something important.  
  
Chastity frowned. "I bumped into someone, sparks flew, it was like an explosion in my mind."  
  
Calista grinned. "Soulmate connection?"  
  
Chastity nodded. "But he was gone before I could even ask his name."  
  
Calista's grin faded. "Oh. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to find him," Chastity said with determination. "I *need* to find him."  
  
"We will find him," Calista agreed.  
  
Chastity smiled, feeling much better. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Amadeo was gone. Long gone. She didn't need to think about him anymore. She would concentrate all her efforts on finding her soulmate, and she would find him, and be happy.  
  
Right?  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Therina was annoyed. Seth had been totally distant and out of it all day, and every time she looked at him, he was staring out into space, or whenever Chastity Harman-Redfern was around, he couldn't take his eyes off her.   
  
What was so fascinating about her, anyway? Chastity hardly ever said a word to anyone, and always walked around like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Yet she was all Seth seemed to be thinking about.   
  
Blaise had originally brought him to the club as a toy for her to play with, but Therina had decided she wanted him. Seducing him hadn't been too hard, after persuading Blaise to let her have him, and finding someone else for Blaise.   
  
But Seth wasn't stupid, and had figured out something was wrong with the people in the Black Iris, he'd gotten out, but before that something had happened with Chastity.  
  
Therina scowled, pacing up and down in her apartment. Chastity had stolen her last boyfriend. Amadeo should have been hers. But that wimpy little witch had stolen him. Therina didn't like to share.   
  
She didn't like annoying pathetic witches butting in on her love life. But at least Amadeo had actually gotten some sense knocked into him and finally left Chastity thanks to her prompting, then he'd left her too.  
  
No one had seen in him years.  
  
Chastity wasn't going to get Seth as well. She was going to make sure of that.  
  
* * *  
  
  
He just couldn't get her out of his mind. She seemed to be everywhere he looked, yet Seth just couldn't catch her in time to actually talk to her. He *had* to talk to her. He had noticed for some reason that Therina seemed a little jealous. But why should she be?  
  
He finally managed to get Chastity's address from the school office and headed over to her apartment. It was an upscale building in the suburbs. He felt a little nervous standing on the doorstep after ringing the bell. He had non idea what he was actually going to say to her when she answered.   
  
If she answered...  
  
The tension was driving him crazy. He could hear footsteps coming to the door. Here goes, he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chastity sighed, really not in the mood for talking to people, after being flooded with the painful memories of her past. She was trying to ignore them by focusing on the ore pleasant task of finding the boy who was her soulmate.  
  
But the door bell ringing interrupted her. She sighed with impatience, getting up and going to answer it.   
  
And got the shock of this particular life time.   
  
*He* was actually standing there. His blond hair was glinting slightly coppery in the glow from the setting son. He wasn't very tall, but looked rather muscular. Something silvery and shimmery was hovering in the air between them.   
  
Before she knew he was happening he had gathered her into his arms and was kissing her, his lips pressed against hers, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth. She kissed him back, feeling fire running along her nerves.  
  
A white light was blooming around them, sparkly, like fireworks igniting.   
  
~Soulmates~ she thought.  
  
~what's that?~ his voice asked in his mind.   
  
~It's an idea that there's only one and one true love for everyone on earth and when you meet that person you know they're the one you're meant to be with forever,~ she told him. She had never felt so light and wonderful. Happy, she realised. She was actually happy. She tingled all over.   
  
She pulled back, looking at him, smiling. "I don't even know your name," she said finally.  
  
"Seth," he answered. "Seth Dawson."  
  
She could see pictures and images in her mind, things she didn't understand, and realised why. They were *his* memories. She was inside his mind.   
  
Suddenly she jerked back, afraid. He frowned, trying to get hold of her again. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
No...no. She didn't want him inside her mind. She didn't want him to know what she was. She was a Night Person. He was a human, Night World law said it was death to vampires who fell in love with humans.  
  
She shook her head, feeling tears spilling, her happiness shattering. She couldn't answer him, and tried to push him away, trying to get back inside her apartment where she'd be safe.   
  
Looking around the unhappy feelings suddenly turned to panic as she noticed Therina Blackthorn walking down the street, stopping and glaring at her. She moved inside and slammed the door shut.  
  
She moaned in dispair. Now what was she going to do?  
  
* * *  
Seth shook his head in confusion as Chastity slammed the door in his face. She had seemed so happy when he had come to the door, and then she had completely freaked. He turned and started to walk away.  
  
Night had fallen now, and a cool breeze was starting to blow. He looked around, frowning, seeing Therina standing across the seat. Why was Chastity so afraid of her?  
  
He stalked over to her, glowering furiously. "What the hell is your problem?" he demanded.   
  
Therina smiled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "I didn't do a thing."  
  
"Not now, but she saw you and completely freaked," he snapped. "What's going on?"  
  
"Something you don't need to know about," Therina said, walking around him and heading into one of the other buildings.   
  
Seth stood there, looking after her, finding himself alone on the deserted street. He was confused. What was going on?   
  
* * *  
  
  
Chastity just couldn't believe it. The next day she went through her normal school routine as if she were a robot, doing all the things she was supposed to, going to class, taking notes, looking as if she were paying attention.  
  
But she was lost inside her own thoughts. She had finally found her soulmate, her one and only, the person who was meant to be perfect for her....but it was a love that could never be.  
  
He was human, she was a Night Worlder, it was forbidden. She didn't want the Council Heads hunting her down. She wondered if Therina knew there was something going on, or had seen it, would she tell?  
  
It was all a little too overwhelming.   
  
She didn't know how Seth would react if she told him. If she ignored everything about the rules that had been drilled into her brains, and decided to focus on herself and do something for her, would he understand?  
  
What if he freaked and decided she was a monster? She would never be the same if that happened. She couldn't live with herself.   
  
"Chastity!"  
  
She kept going, walking out into the annoyingly bright sunlight. Why did everything around here have to look so happy and cheerful all the time? She thought rather sourly.   
  
"Chastity, wait! Please! I need to talk to you."  
  
Chastity turned around to see Seth hurrying through the crowd of students leaving for the end of the day towards her. She looked around nervously. Was Therina around somewhere in the darkness, lurking, just looking for the chance to kill her?  
  
Seth came over to her, his blue eyes concerned. "What's going on? What's wrong? Please tell me."  
  
She shook her head, looking at him, sadly. She wished she could tell him. "I can't," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She hurried away before he could ask her anything else.   
  
Why could nothing ever go her way, for once?  
  
* * *  
  
Seth stood there in the emptying hallway, watching Chastity's golden head as she hurried away from him. He didn't understand what the problem was? Why was she so afraid?  
  
He saw Therina coming down the hall. She had something to do with it. He knew she did. Chastity had just looked at her the other day and totally freaked out.   
  
Therina looked at him, not smiling. "Why can't you just get over it?" she asked rather coldly.   
  
He was annoyed. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "Why won't she talk to me? And why is she scared shitless of you?"  
  
Therina smiled a little, which just irritated him. It made him wonder sometimes why he even liked her in the first place.   
  
"You know," she said after a thoughtful pause, "I think that maybe you *should* know what's going on."  
  
Seth eyed her suspiciously. What was she up to? He didn't protest as she took his arm and lead him to a secluded area with a few trees, a bench and a small, but empty fountain.  
  
They sat down on the bench and she started to tell him everything.   
  
He just sat there, staring at her in utter disbelief. Vampire? Chastity was a *vampire*? He shook his head. It just seemed so unlikely. She was far too innocent.   
  
"She's not the only one, there are hundreds of them all dotted about," Therina went on, her expression darkening a little. "And it's not just vampires, Chastity's part witch too. There are hundreds of witches, vampires, shapeshifters, and they're all part of this underground organisation called Night World."  
  
Seth didn't know how he was supposed to feel about this. His mind kept replaying that first touch, that first kiss. The wonderful sparkly thing that had bloomed between them, when their minds had touched, like drops of water merging together. She had called it soulmates...  
  
But how could someone like Chastity, who looked so pure, so beautiful, be part of something so cold and...evil?  
  
"How do you know all this?" he asked Therina finally. How could he be sure she wasn't just making it up to scare him away from Chastity?  
  
Therina looked away from him. "Because she killed my boyfriend."  
  
Seth stared at her, not sure whether to believe her or not. He stood up and walked away, slightly dazed. This was kind of a lot to take in.   
  
But what did he do about Chastity? Was that why she was so afraid? Because he'd find out what she was and wouldn't want her if he knew? She didn't seem evil at all. He shook his head, confused. He needed to hear things from her point of view before he made his decision.   
  
* * *  
Therina smirked smugly as she gathered her things and started to go home. Seth had believed her, and it would only take a little mind control to force him to forget Chastity. How to get rid of her...that would be something for her to work on. Hell, it probably wouldn't be hard for her to convince Chastity to kill herself.   
  
And she could have Seth.   
  
Why did the good guys have to have all the fun?  
  
* * *  
  



	4. Part 4

Seth refused to believe it. He still did. There was absolutely no way that Chastity could be what Therina described her as. Therina was jealous of Chastity anyway, it would make sense that she would make this stuff up just to scare him away from her.  
  
Chastity with all her wonderful golden blonde innocence...she couldn't be...a...a...  
  
~Vampire~ he thought miserably, ~Say it.~  
  
He headed to Chastity's apartment, determined to make her talk to him. He needed to know, and he wanted the information coming from her, not from someone else. She could tell him the truth.  
  
But even if it turned out to be true, would it even matter? But...she drank *blood*. If it were true. What if she fed on him? Or killed him?   
  
Chastity wouldn't...  
  
Would she? He didn't know her that well really. Was this soulmate thing really enough to tie him to someone who was a walking corpse, even if she was gorgeous? He didn't know.  
  
He banged on her door, refusing to go away until she answered. Eventually she did. She stood there on the door step, looking at him. "Why are you here?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"We need to talk," he said bluntly, baring in without being invited. She closed the door and he headed into the living room. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, dark and twisting shadows, dead bodies dotted about...  
  
But it just looked like a normal apartment. There were no coffins or anything. He looked at her.   
  
"Well?" she asked. She seemed rather tentative, almost nervous.  
  
"Is it true?" he demanded, deciding not to beat around the bush. If he knew what he wanted he might as well get to the truth straight away.  
  
She looked confused. "Is what true?"  
  
He sighed with impatience. "Therina told me you're..." He still couldn't bring himself to actually say the word out loud. It sounded so ridiculous.  
  
Chastity stared at him in utter dismay. Damn Therina fucking Blackthorn. She should have known that the bitch would spill the truth whatever chance she got. Therina wanted Seth?  
  
Why not? He was gorgeous. What girl wouldn't want him? And he seemed nice too. She wondered what lies Therina had put in his mind. He was just staring at her, those blue eyes almost pleading her to say it wasn't true.  
  
Chastity sighed. Why lie? She simply nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't ask for it. I wasn't given a choice."  
  
Seth just stared at her, not sure how to react. So it was true. So she was undead. So...  
  
They stood there in silence, looking at each other. The silver lightly thing that had been hovering around them whenever they were together was back, shimmering around them, trying to pull them together.  
  
But both of them seemed to be resisting it. Seth sighed heavily, wondering why he had been thrown into the middle of this. He hadn't asked for this either.  
  
"Therina's a vampire too, you know," Chastity said, sounding rather irritated. "She's no different than I am."  
  
Seth sighed. He should have known. "So what now?"  
  
Chastity shrugged slender shoulders. "I don't know. It all depends on you really."  
  
Seth was annoyed. "I kind of figured that."  
  
"Can you deal or not?"  
  
It was a good question he didn't particularly know the answer to. He thought about it, and finally decided he just didn't know. "Give me time," he said. He left then. God, what a disaster. What ever happened to an easy life?  
  
* * *  
  
Chastity sighed with irritation rather than sadness watching Seth walk out the door. Damn Therina Blackthorn. She dreaded to think what crap she'd filled Seth's mind with about her. But she was right about one thing...Chastity was a vampire. Could Seth deal with that?  
  
Hence the reason why most Night World laws were so strict...humans couldn't deal with another species better than them. She shook her head and sat down on the couch in the lounge, wondering what to do now.  
  
She couldn't force Seth to accept her for who she was, he would have to come to terms with that on her own. But she couldn't sit around here moping forever. She needed to get off her ass and get her act together.   
  
She wouldn't think about the possibility of losing her soulmate. No. Don't think about it. She needed to get out of here. She grabbed her purse and headed out into the falling Vegas night.   
  
She didn't feel like the Black Iris, and settled on the coffee house she and Calista had been in the other night, the Black Orchid. Calista was sitting at one of the tables, a few books out in front of her, scribbling on a pad pf paper.   
  
She looked up and smiled as Chastity sat down. "Decided to join the land of the living - well - sort of," she said, getting glares from a few vampires near by.  
  
Chastity smiled faintly. "I guess," she said, not really sure what else to say. She really needed to get out more. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so tongue tied.   
  
"What's the deal with you and Seth?" Calista asked. "He's been following you around all day like a lost puppy."  
  
Chastity didn't know how to answer that. It was death for a human to find out about the Night World...she didn't even want to know about what the punishment for being soulmates with a human was.   
  
"We're just friends," she answered lamely, wondering if that would be true anymore. "Except Therina's not happy about it." She made a face.   
  
Calista raised an eyebrow. "I noticed that. Since when is Therina interested in a human, except for making him her personal slave?"  
  
Chastity shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know, I'm not an expert." She scowled. Therina had been the reason her last relationship had been a disaster, and now she was messing up things for her with Seth as well.   
  
"The council reps are going to be pissed if they find out about this," Calista was saying with a small smile. "They're not exactly tolerant of humans and vampires."  
  
Chastity had forgotten about the Council. This was Vegas, after all. The Council house was somewhere on the outskirts of the city, the Daybreak mansion was here as well. There were Night People of all sorts around. Hiding here was going to be impossible.  
  
  
"I mean, in the way that Therina's hanging all over Seth," Calista said quickly, amending her words. "I'm sure they won't mind being friends with him as long as you don't tell him."  
  
"I didn't tell him anything," Chastity said, irritated. "And I don't follow the Council rules, anyway."  
  
Calista looked a little surprised. "Oh, you're Daybreak, aren't you?"  
  
Chastity nodded. Calista had never really struck her as Night World type before. She decided she'd keep her mouth shut about the soulmate thing with Seth. She didn't know if anything was going to end up coming out of that.   
  
"Look at the bright side," Calista offered. "Therina's not and council laws couldn't be clearer for Night Worlders."  
  
That brought a rueful smile to Chastity's lips. Maybe the council would think Therina was in love with Seth and kill her. She'd told too. Not allowed. But maybe if she played hero and rescued Seth from the Night World he'd see that not all vampires were monsters...  
  
An interesting idea...  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Therina tapped her long black fingernails impatiently. She had been waiting for Seth for over an hour, the jerk had never shown up. He should be hers by now. Why wasn't he? He couldn't have actually....  
  
Nah. She'd seen his reaction, how horrified he'd been when he'd learned that Chastity was an unholy monster. Chastity herself had looked royally pissed that afternoon. It was different from her why-does-the-world-treat-me-like-shit? look, but it was still pleasing to see she was annoyed.   
  
She looked around the Black Orchid for someone who would talk. Calista was still sitting at her table, maybe she'd talk. Therina stood up, heading over to Calista's table, sitting down without being invited.  
  
Calista looked up from the spell book she was going through, rather annoyed. "What do you want?" she asked.   
  
"I think there's something going on between Chastity and Seth," she said, settling for bluntness. She didn't know if Calista was a stickler for the law or not, but she could always try.  
  
Calista's eyebrow raised. "Seth Dawson? Isn't he human?"  
  
Therina nodded. "I've seen them around together."  
  
Calista's lips curled slightly. "You're all over him as much as she is, so why come whining to me?"  
  
Therina rolled her eyes. She debated for a while on how to cover herself here. "I just wanted a quick human snack that was easy," she said, her tone amused. Well, it had been true in one sense. Only Seth was cute. He'd made a good human toy to have. "But I think Chastity's digging herself into a hole here. You know what Council laws are like on the whole human/vampire thing."  
  
She could see Calista frowning in the dim light. Maybe she was finally realising that Chastity would be in danger not just from Therina if she got hold of Seth, but from the Night World as well. And if they needed another reason to kill her, they could always add the fact that Chastity was Daybreak to the mix.   
  
"Maybe you should kill him," Calista said slowly. "He's a danger. There's other Night People around, Chastity's better off with one of them than a human."  
  
Therina tried not to smirk. So far she had at least managed to get Calista to see things her way. "Well, maybe you'd better talk to her about it, she doesn't seem to like me much."  
  
Calista chuckled. "Not a lot of people do," she said dryly.  
  
Therina was angry, but let the comment go. She didn't want to kill Calista yet, not until she was sure Seth was hers. "So you'll talk to Chastity?"  
  
Calista sighed and nodded. "I guess."  
  
Therina smiled. "Good." She stood up and left the club. Maybe she should have a back up plan, just in case the first one didn't work out. Backups were always a handy thing to have.   
  
If she couldn't have Seth, no one else could either. Okay. Problem solved. She didn't really believe that Calista could talk Chastity out of whatever she had - if anything - going with Seth. But how to kill them both at the same time?  
  
That was the question. Therina pondered how to go about the plan as she headed home in the hot Vegas afternoon. By the time she'd reached her apartment, a plan had formed in her mind.  
  
In a very good mood, she picked up the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Chastity frowned, pushing open the door to the old abandoned warehouse, a few miles outside of Vegas. She didn't really know why she'd agreed to meet Therina there, but she'd decided she might as well talk to her, to finally sort things out. A small shiver, like a premonition went through her.   
  
She pushed it away and looked around for a light switch. She was surprised to see Seth standing in the middle of the barn. He looked confused. He wasn't the only one. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing a strand of blonde hair out her eyes.   
  
Seth frowned. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
Chastity felt awkward around him. Last time he'd seen her he'd been freaking out over the fact that he'd discovered she was a vampire. Now he was just looking at her. She made herself look at him. "Did Therina ask you to come here?" she asked, feeling a pit starting to grow in her stomach.   
  
Seth stuck his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "Yeah. She asked you too?"  
  
Chastity just nodded. They stood there in an awkward silence. She wanted to know if he could accept her for who she really was now. He was her soulmate, soulmates were supposed to be perfect for each other, they were supposed to stay together...  
  
"You said you would - you - how do - can - " she couldn't quite form the question she wanted to ask.   
  
He was looking at her, head tilted to one side, a hand reaching out to touch her features lightly. The touch as so wonderfully soft, so gentle. He could still bring himself to touch her, so maybe there was hope...  
  
Finally, he smiled at her. "Yeah," he said again.  
  
Relief soared through her, filling her, lifting her. And the next thing Chastity knew they were in each other's arms, kissing and kissing, the white light of their soulmate connection blooming, like fireworks streaming in the air.  
  
Seth pulled back, an arm around her. "I'm guessing if Therina's involved in this, it can't be anything good."  
  
Chastity nodded in agreement. "She's up to something. Let's get out of here before she gets here."  
  
She and Seth turned to leave - only to find Therina Blackthorn blocking their exit, a scowl on her face, a large stake in her hand.   
  
"You're not going anywhere," she hissed at them.   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chastity was annoyed. Everywhere she went it seemed Therina was determined to show up and ruin her life. She scowled furiously. "What's your problem?" she snapped. "Why can't you get a boyfriend of your own instead of stealing other people's?"  
  
Therina's scowl matched hers. She smiled cruelly, toying with the stake in her hand. "I don't like you. You're the one who needs a lesson in not stealing boyfriends."  
  
Seth was confused. "What's going on?"  
  
Therina frowned. "Amadeo was *mine.* Only you were in the way."  
  
Chastity stared at her. Amadeo had left her centuries ago. She had never really recovered from it. It had all been Therina's fault as well. She had intervened and he had left her all alone. Changed her and abandoned her. And now Therina was trying to take Seth from her too. "Amadeo left me years ago. He left me for *you*."  
  
Therina just stared at her angrily. "Well, I don't care about that anymore. Night People and vermin can't be together. It's against the law." Her lip curled.  
  
Seth was insulted. "Who're you calling vermin?" he snorted. "I'd rather have Chastity than you any day."  
  
Therina sighed and shook her head. "If only you weren't so stupid, then things could have been different."  
  
"What do you gain out of this anyway?" Chastity said, reasonably. Maybe she could try convincing Therina to let them go. It didn't seem likely that she would, but what else was there to do?  
  
Therina's attention was momentarily distracted from Seth. "What?"  
  
Chastity shrugged. Her head tilted to one side. "Well, for starters if you kill us, what do you get out if? You don't have Seth as your trophy, and you don't have me to make miserable."  
  
Therina didn't say anything. She stood in silence for several minutes. Seth glanced over at Chastity. She could see in his eyes that there was a spark of hope that maybe they would win after all...  
  
With a sudden cry, Therina raised the stake and lunged at Seth. Chastity didn't know what was happening. Therina as fast blur of motion. A wooden stake through the heart would kill Seth just as much as it would her.  
  
"No!" she shrieked, and threw herself at Seth, knocking him out of the way of the stake. But she herself wasn't so lucky. The stake plunged into her. Therina stepped back, triumph shining out her eyes. Then the triumph changed to shock. Chastity smiled, watching as Therina's skin started turning leathery and stretching over her bones until there was nothing left of her but a mummified corpse.   
  
Calista stood over her, pulling her own stake out of Therina's back. She and Seth knelt down by Chastity's side. The stake had actually just missed her heart, hence why she hadn't died instantly like Therina.  
  
She smiled at Seth, admiring how handsome he was, her fingers ran over his features gently. His eyes were shining with wetly with unshed tears. "I love you," she whispered.   
  
"I love you too," he whispered back.   
  
"You don't have to die, we can get a healing woman..." Calista said in a choked voice. Her lips were wobbling and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Chastity shook her head sadly. "There won't be time." She looked over at Seth. "There was so much we could have done together..." She didn't want to leave him. They were soulmates...without her...But Calista was there. She'd make sure he was okay. "Take care of him for me, won't you?"  
  
Calista nodded, sniffing. "We won't forget you."  
  
Chastity smiled, feeling sleepy and tired. The pain had gone now, everything had a sort of silvery brightness to it. Her eyes closed for the final time, and all the darkness was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Seth stood over the gravesite, staring down at the small bouquet of red roses he had laid down for her. It had been a week since Chastity had died and Circle Daybreak had had the funeral.   
  
She had sacrificed herself to save his life. She would rather have her die them him. He had never known he was worth that type of sacrifice.   
  
But still...without her, nothing would be the same. He would only seem half alive. He knew she would want him to go on and live his life. He would always remember her.  
  
His love for her would burn like an eternal flame on a candle in the night.  
  
THE END.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
